EL TESTAMENTO
by avcory88
Summary: En el corazón de la selva de brasil, la abogada Quinn Fabray va en busca de una mujer que no quiere ser encontrada. Lo que Quinn no sabe es que este viaje cambiara su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y RM; asi como la historia que ****es una adaptación de un libro, se llama "EL TESTAMENTO" de John Grisham**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**HIRAM BERRY**

Para mí, ha llegado el último día, la ultima hora. Soy un hombre viejo, solitario y sin amor; aunque una vez lo tuve y me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé para perder a aquel gran amor, ahora estoy enfermo, adolorido y cansado de vivir. Me siento listo para el más allá; que estoy seguro que tiene que ser mejor que esto.

Soy el dueño del edificio de cristal en el que me encuentro, de 97% de la compañía que éste alberga, de la tierra que se extiende un kilometro a la redonda en tres direcciones, de las dos mil personas que trabaja aquí. Poseo plata en Nevada, cobre en Montana, café en Kenya, carbón en Ángola, caucho en Malasia, petróleo en Indonesia y acera en China. Alguna vez tuve todo lo que pude desear: yates, jets, mujeres, casas en Europa. Sin embargo, ya estoy viejo para todo esto.

El dinero es la raíz de mi sufrimiento.

Tuve tres familias, tres ex esposas que dieron a luz a siete hijos, seis de los cuales siguen vivos y hacen todo lo humanamente posible para atormentarme.

Pero lo que nadie sabe es de que tuve otra familia, con la cual fui un hombre feliz y completo, fue algo diferente pues me enamoré de un hombre rentamos un vientre y tuvimos una hija, vivimos felices durante mucho tiempo, pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba o mejor dicho alguien lo arruina y yo arruiné mi vida.

Estoy distanciado de todos ellos. Se han reunido hoy aquí porque estoy muriendome y es la hora de repartir el dinero.

He planeado esto por un largo tiempo. Mi edificio tiene catorce pisos. Vivo y trabajo en el ultimo de éstos, en medio de una opulencia que a muchos les parecería obscena, pero que a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

Estoy muy cansado, y en realidad no me importa quién reciba el dinero. Peto sí me importa mucho quién no lo reciba. Todos están aquí, aguardando.

La primera familia la componen Lilian y su prole, 4 de mis hijos. Nos casamos jovenes: yo tenia 17 años; ella, 18. No la había visto en años, y no ka veré hoy. Seguramente aún interpreta la esposa agraviada, pero devota a la que cambiaron por un trofeo y nunca volvió a casarse; su hijo mayor cuenta ahora con 40 años: es Hiram Berry hijo, un bueno para nada que lleva mi nombre cual si fuera maldiciones. De la misma manera que mis otros hijos, recibió cinco millones de dolares al cumplir 21 años. Y, como los demás, se le escaparon como agua entre los dedos. De la frigidez de Lilian corrí a la ardiente pasión de Janine, veinte años menor que yo. Despues de casarnos, tuvo dos hijos lo mas rápido que pudo, deseaba que fueran anclas para retenerme.

Me case con Tyra a los 50 años. Ella tenia 23 y llevaba en las entrañas a un pequeño monstruo mio al que llamo Ramble por alguna extraña razón. El muchacho tiene 14 años y ya fue arrestado una vez por hurtar en tiendas y otra por posesión de marihuana. Al parecer va a la escuela cuando se le antoja. Él, como los demás, espera que firme este testamento y mejore su miserable vida.

Y al final estan ellos, las personas que ame mas que a mi mismo, Leroy y Rachel Berry, pero que por mis estúpidas desiciones no están aquí, hace 8 años que no se nada de ellos.

Lilian y mi primera familia esperan en la sala de juntas ejecutiva, en el decimotercer piso, exactamente abajo de donde yo me encuentro. Están muy nerviosos. No es de sorprender que haya mas abogados que miembros de la familia. En un extremo de la meda a la que están sentados hay una enorme pantalla digital que transmitirá todo el procedimiento.

El hermano de Hiram es Rex, de 37 años, mi segundo hijo, casado actualmente con una desnudos ta de nombre ámbar. Ella está aquí, junto con los demás cónyuges.

La primera hija de Lilian, la mayor de las mujeres, es Libbigail, una muchachita a la que quise mucho hasta que decidió casarse con un africano y, por tanto, yo decidió borrarla de mi testamento.

Mary Ross fue mi ultima hija con Lilian. Está casada con un medico muy ambicioso, y hasta donde sé, se encuentran sumamente endeudados.

Janine y mi segunda familia esperan en un salon en el decimo piso. Janine se ha casado dos veces desde que nos divorciamos, aunque por el momento vive sola. Rocky, nuestro hijo, murió en un accidente automovilístico. Mi hija Geena, vino con su esposo, Cody, un imbécil con un posgrado en administración.

Y también esta Ramble, sentado indolente en un sofá en el quinto piso. Ahora se lame el anillo dorado que lleva en la comisura de los labios, se acaricia el cabello verde y pegajoso y mira ceñudo a Tyra, su madre, que tuvo el descaro de aparecer hoy aquí con todo y su gigolo. Están espetando junto con el resto.

Oprimo un boton y aparece Snead desde en fondo de mi departamento. Ha sido mi empleado de confianza durante casi 20 años, un hombrecillo sumiso desgarbado de chaleco blanco. Snead se detiene junto a mi con las manos juntas, la cabeza inclinada a un lado y una sonrisa zalamera. Él también espera volverse rico cuando yo muera, y supongo que cuenta los días como todos los demas. Debí despedirlo hace cinco años, cuando lo descubrí husmeando en mi escritorio.

Snead hace una reverencia y empuja ni silla de ruedas por la puerta de mi departamento y me conduce a través del vestíbulo de mármol hasta cruzar otra puerta. Nos acercamos; faltan solo unos minutos, pero no siento ninguna ansiedad.

En mi sala de juntas espera una muchedumbre: jaurias de abogados y algunos psiquiatras. Cuando entro, la conversación se interrumpe. Todos miran fijamente. Snead me acomoda a un costado de la larga mesa, al lado de Fabray, mi abogado.

Exactamente frente a mí hay tres loqueros, uno contratado por cada familia. Sobre tarjetas dobladas frente a ellos alguien escribió sus nombres en letras grandes: DR. ZADEL, DR. FLOWE, DR. THEISHEN. Hay cámaras que apuntan en todas direcciones, listas para catar cualquier movimiento.

Fabray será el coordinador. Cuando todos se acomodan y las cámaras están listas, anuncia:

**Me llamo Russel Fabray, y soy el abogado de Hiram Berry, sentado a mi derecha. El objetivo de esta reunión es que un consejo de psiquiatras examine al señor Berry para determinar su aptitud testamentaria. En caso de que el consejo dictamine que está en uso de sus facultades mentales, el señor Berry firmará un testamento mediante el cual se distribuirán sus bienes a si muerte.**

Fabray golpetea con su lápiz un testamento de más de tres centímetros de grosor que hay entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que la sola visión del documento hace que mis hijos y sus madres, dispersos por el edificio, sientan escalofríos que les recorren la columna vertebral. Se les ha hecho creer que el grueso de mi fortuna se distribuirá de manera equitativa entre ellos. En conversaciones con sus abogados, Russel Fabray, con mi autorización, ha descrito a grandes rasgos el supuesto testamento. Cada hijo recibira una cantidad de entre 300 y 500 millones de dolares, y otros 50 millones irán a cada una de las tres ex esposas. Por eso están aquí, pulcros, acicalados, sobrios, en su mayor parte.

Miran fijamente los monitores y esperan y anhelan que yo, el viejo, logre superar la prueba.

Me hacen diferentes preguntas, las cuales respondo lo mas lentamente posible, solo para hacerlos sufrir un poco, hacen pregunta tras pregunta, hasta que sacan a colación mi condición.

**Se dice que usted tiene un tumor canceroso** me dice uno de los abogados

**En efecto. Lo tengo en la cabeza, un tumor del tamaño de una pelota de golf que crece día a día, es inoperable. Mi medico dice que no viviré más de tres meses.**

Continúan con mas preguntas, preguntan por cuanto asciende mi fortuna, mis bienes que poseo, las acciones que tengo, etc. La sesión de preguntas por fin termina y me declaran totalmente lúcido. Fabray desliza el testamento hacia mi y me entrega una pluma.

**Ésta es la ultima voluntad y el testamento de Hiram Berry** afirmo** que reboca todos los testamentos anteriores** abro el documento en la ultima página y garabateo un nombte que nadie puede leer.

**Señores, la sesión a terminado** anuncia Fabray, y todos se retiran rápidamente. Según mis instrucciones, las tres familias son desalojadas de sus respectivos salones, y se les pide que abandonen el edificio.

Una cámara sigue enfocada en mí. Los abogados y psiquiatras salen deprisa. Ordeno a Snead que se siente en la mesa. Fabray y Brody Weston, uno de sus socios, permanecen en la sala de juntas, sentados también. Buscó bajo el faldon de mi bata y extraigo un sobre. Saco de él tres hojas de bloc de papel amarillo.

Faltan unos cuantos segundos, y un ligero temor me estremece. Esto necesitará más valor del que he reunido durante semanas.

Fabray, Weston y Snead contemplan las hojas amarillas, totalmente desconcertados.

**Éste es mi testamento, es un testamento hológrafo, yo mismo lo escribí hace unas canas horas. Tiene fecha de hoy, y lo firmo ante ustedes en este momento** anuncio y garabateo mi nombre. Fabray esta demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar** Revoca todos mis anteriores testamentos, incluso el que firme hace menos de cinco minutos.**

Otra vez doblo las hojas y las guardo nuevamente en el sobre. Aprieto los dientes y vuelco a mí para reencontrarme con mi ferviente deseo de morir. Deslizo el sobre por encima de la mesa hacia Russel Fabray y me levanto de la silla de ruedas. Las piernas me tiemblan. El corazón me palpita con violencia. Unos cuantos segundos nada mas. Seguramente estare muerto antes de llegar al suelo.

**!oiga!** Grita alguien. Pero me alejo de ellos.

El hombre inválido camina, casi corre, hasta las puertas corredizas, que estan sin seguro. Lo sé muy bien porque ensaye esto hace una cuantas horas apenas.

**!Detengase!** Ordena otro, y vienen tras de mí. Sujeto la manija, abro la puerta. El aire esta helado. Salgo descalzo a la angosta terraza. Sin mirar hacia abajo, me arrojo por encima del barandal.

**Espero y agradar con esta historia a mi en lo particular me parece interesante y decidi hacer una adaptacion faberry. Sin más por el momento les dejo aqui el primer capitulo, espero RW, porfis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de FOX y RM, asi como la historia, que es**** una adaptación de un libro, se llama "EL TESTAMENTO" de John Grisham**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**EL VERDADERO TESTAMENTO**

Snead estaba dos pasos detrás del señor Berry, y por un instante creyó que podría sujetarlo. La impresión de ver al anciano no solamente levantarse y caminar sino inclusive correr hacia la puerta dejó paralizado a Snead. El seno Berry no se había movido tan raído en años.

Snead llego al barandal a tiempo para dar un alarido de terror y contemplar impotente como el señor Berry caía a tierra.

Russel Fabray y Brody Weston llegaron a la terraza un paso atrás de Snead, y presenciaron casi toda la caída. ¡fue tan rápido!

La caída de Hiram Berry no logró la intensidad dramática con la que él había soñado. Se había imaginado aterrizar delante de sus horrorizadas familias, que estarían saliendo del edificio en ese momento. En cambio, el final sólo fue presenciado por un modesto empleado de nómina que se apresuraba a cruzar el estacionamiento después de un prolongado almuerzo en un bar.

Treinta segundos más, y Hiram habría logrado su deseo. Por haber estado en el quinto piso Tyra, Ramble y Theishen, y su enjambre de abogados, fueron los primeros en salir del edificio; y, por ello, los primeros en toparse con el suicida. Tyra gritó, un alarido que no fue de dolor, pérdida o amor, sonó sólo producto de la impresión: un chillido agudo y penetrante.

Para Ramble fue "genial". Era hijo de la televisión y de los juegos de vídeo. La sangre era un imán para él. Se alejó de su madre, que gritaba, y se arrodilló al lado de su padre muerto. Más persona salieron corriendo del edificio.

Los siguientes fueron Janine, Geena y Cody con su psiquiatra, el doctor Flowe, y sus abogados. Pero no hubo gritos ni escenas desgarradoras. Tan sólo se apretujaron y contemplaron al pobre de Hiram.

En el patio interior se abrió un ascensor lleno del que salieron Lilian, la primera familia y su comitiva.

**¡El señor Berry saltó!** Exclamó alguien.

El grupo completo se apresuro por la puerta principal al patio de ladrillo, donde lo encontraron.

Russel Fabray tardó un minuto en recuperarse de la impresión y volver a pensar como abogado. La cámara seguía encendida. Snead se sentó frente a ella. Reprimiendo las lágrimas, explicó lo que acababa de presenciar. Fabray abrió el sobre y sostuvo las hojas de papel amarillo cerca de la cámara.

**Sí, yo lo vi firmarlas** afirmó Snead** hace apenas unos segundos.**

**¿Declaró que esto era su última voluntad y testamento?**

**Lo llamo su testamento**

Fabray retiro los papeles antes de que Snead pudiera leerlo. Apagaron la cámara , y los tres bajaron en el ascensor para presentar sus respetos al nuevo señor Berry.

Hiram Berry había conocido a Russel Fabray, un brillante abogado de Washington, D.C., en medio de una desagradable demanda. Berry perdió y Fabray ganó, pero Hiram sintió gran admiración por el estilo y la tenacidad den abogado, y por ello decidió contratarlo. En la ultima década, Fabray se había hecho rico al pelear las batallas de Hiram.

Russel Fabray y Brody Weston volvieron a la sala de juntas en el decimocuarto piso y echaron el cerrojo a la puerta.

Con la cámara encendida, Fabray abrió el sobre y sacó las tres hojas de papel amarillo. La primera era una carta. Fabray habló para la cámara.

**Ésta es una carta que tiene fecha de hoy, lunes 5 de Marzo del 2020. Está dirigida a mí por Hiram Berry:**

**"Estimado Russel. Ya estoy muerto. Éstas son mis instrucciones, y quiero que las sigas al pie de la letra. Primero, quiero una autopsia rápida. Segundo, no habrá funeral. Deseo que se me incinere y que esparzan mis cenizas al aire sobre mi rancho en Lima, Ohio. Tercero, quiero que mi testamento se mantenga confidencial hasta el 11 de Abril del 2020. La ley no te exige revelarlo de inmediato. Hasta luego. Hiram".**

Fabray dejó la carta en la mesa y tomó la segunda hoja. Explicó a la cámara:

**Éste es un documento de una hoja que al parecer contiene el último testamento de Hiram Berry.**

**"Yo, Hiram Berry, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y mi memoria, por este medio revoco expresamente todos los testamentos anteriores ejecutados por mí y dispongo de mis bienes de la siguiente manera:**

**A cada uno de mis hijos, a saber: Hiram Berry hijo, Rex Berry, Libbigail Jeter, Mary Rose Jackman, Geena Strong, y también a Ramble Berry, le dejo la suma de dinero necesaria para que liquiden todas las deudas que tengan hasta la fecha. Cualesquiera deudas que contraigan después del día de hoy no serán cubiertas por este obsequio. Si alguno de mis hijos intenta impugnar el presente testamento, entonces el obsequio que le corresponde quedara cancelado de inmediato.**

**A mis ex esposas, Lilian, Janine y Tyra, no les dejo nada. Recibieron una cantidad considerable en sus respectivos divorcios.**

**Legó el resto de mis bienes a mi hija Rachel Berry, nacida el 8 de Marzo del 2000, hija de Leroy Berry, ya difunto.**

Fabray jamás había oído mencionar a estas personas. Tuvo que recuperar el aliento antes de continuar.

**Nombro a mi abogado Russel Fabray, en quien confió plenamente, albacea de este testamento y le otorgo poderes amplios y discrecionales para que lo ejecute.**

**Firmado el 5 de Marzo del 2000, a las tres de la tarde, por Hiram Berry".**

Weston apagó la cámara.

**¿Sabias que tenia una hija ilegítima?**

Fabray miraba absorto la pared.

**No. Redacte once testamentos para Hiram, y jamás la mencionó.**

**Supongo que debería sorprendernos.**

De hecho Fabray estaba perplejo. Acababa de presenciar un suicidio bastante dramático. Y tenia en las manos un testamento que, en unos cuantos párrafos sucintos, transfería una de las mayores fortunas del mundo a una heredera desconocida.

**Necesito un trago, Brody**

Caminaron hasta la oficina del señor Berry, contigua a la sala de juntas, y revisaron los cajones del escritorio y los archiveros, todos los cuales estaban sin llave. Obviamente, Hiram sabia que Russel iría allí de inmediato. En el cajón central del escritorio encontraron un contrato de un crematorio, fechado cinco semanas antes. Debajo había un expediente de _Misioneros para las tribus del mundo._

Reunieron lo que podían llevarse y después buscaron a Snead y lo hicieron cerrar la oficina con llave.

**¿Que hay en el último testamento?** Pregunto Snead. Se veía pálido y tenia los ojos hinchados.

**No podemos comentar nada** respondió Fabray **no deje entrar a nadie.**

Fabray y Weston pasaron media hora con un policía que hacía una visita de rutina. Le mostraron el sitio donde Hiram había saltado sobre el barandal, le dieron el nombre de los testigos, describieron la carta final y el ultimo testamento. Era un suicidio, sin más ni más. Le prometieron una copia del informe de la autopsia, y el policía cerro el caso antes de salir del edificio.

Coincidieron con la llegada del cadáver a la oficina del forense y dispusieron todo para la autopsia.

**¿Porque una autopsia?** Pregunto Weston en un susurro.

**Para demostrar que no había drogas ni alcohol. Nada que pudiera alterar su juicio. Pensó en todo.**

Eran las seis cuando llegaron a un bar en el Willard Hotel, cerca de la casa blanca, a dos cuadras de su oficina. Y sólo luego de apurar una copa de licor fuerte, Fabray esbozó su primera sonrisa.

**En verdad pensó en todo ¿no es así?**

**Sí, es un hombre muy cruel.** Musito Weston, pensativo

**Querrás decir**_** fue.**_

**No. Lo sigue siendo. Hiram está dirigiéndolo todo.**

**N/A:**

**Aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra, tratare de hacerlo lo mas corto posible, gracias por los favs. y los follows**


	3. Chapter 3

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RM Y FOX, ASÍ COMO ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO LLAMADO EL TESTAMENTO DE ****John Grisham**

**CAPITULO TRES**

**UN POCO SOBRE RACHEL BERRY**

Para un grupo de abogados cuyos clientes rara vez se dirigían la palabra, la junta mostró un raro momento de cooperación. La más egocéntrica y arrogante era Sue Sylvester, una abogada litigante pendenciera que representaba a Rex Berry desde hacia varios años. Sylvester había insistido en aquella junta no mucho después de volver a su oficina. Era ten buena idea, que los abogados de los otros miembros de la familia Berry no pudieron oponerse. Con respecto a la junta trató sobre la lucidez de Hiram Berry al momento del salto, y todos coincidieron en que no era necesario estar loco para suicidarse.

Fuera de la mansión de Lilian, una nube de reporteros esperaban que apareciera el vocero de la familia. En el interior se reunieron los cuatro hijos mayores de Hiram junto a sus cónyuges e hijos para recibir las condolencias. El ambiente era sombrío mientras estuvieron presentes los visitantes. Cuando éstos se retiraron, el tono cambio radicalmente. Se sirvieron vinos finos y champaña en abundancia.

Sur Sylvester llego cerca de las diez, y explicó a la familia que había hablado con Russel Fabray. No habría funeral ni servicio religioso de ningún tipo, sólo se practicaría la autopsia, se incinerarían los restos y se esparcieran las cenizas. Hiram lo dejó indicado por escrito, y Fabray estaba dispuesto a pelear en los tribunales para que se respetaran los deseos de su cliente.

**Acataremos sus deseos** repuso Lilian con aire grave.

No se mencionó el testamento ni cuándo podrían verlo, aunque la pregunta flotaba en el aire.

A las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente a la muerte del señor Berry, Russel Fabray se reunió con los preocupados directores del Grupo Berry. El director general en turno en ese momento era Burt Hummel, con veinte años en la empresa. Estaba tan nervioso como los otros siete cuando Fabray entro a la sala.

Había motivo de sobra para la ansiedad. Dentro de la compañía corría toda clase de rumores en torno a las ex esposas y los hijos de Hiram. La mas leve sospecha de que la propiedad del grupo Berry pudiera quedar en manos de alguna de esas personas habría sido aterradora para cualquier junta directiva.

Fabray empezó por mencionar los deseos del señor Berry respecto al entierro.

**¿Quien será el dueño de la compañía?** Quiso saber Hummel

**No puedo revelarlo por el momento** repuso Fabray, consciente de cuán evasiva y poco satisfactoria era su respuesta** Hiram firmó un testamento momentos antes de saltar, y me ordeno mantenerlo en secreto durante un lapso. Por el momento, esta junta directiva se mantiene intacta, y todos conservan su empleo.**

Fabray se reunió con Weston, y fueron juntos hasta la oficina del forense en McLean. La autopsia había concluido. No mostró rastro alguno de alcohol ni medicamentos o drogas de ningún tipo. Y tampoco se encontró el tumor; no había cáncer alguno. Hiram se encontraba sano en el momento de su muerte, aunque un poco desnutrido.

**¿Él te dijo que tenía un tumor cerebral?** Preguntó Brody mas tarde.

**Si, varias veces** repuso Fabray

**¿Y porqué mintió?**

**Quién sabe. El tumor volvía todo urgente. Todos, incluso yo, creíamos que se estaba muriendo. su excentricidad hizo que el panel de psiquiatras pareciera una gran idea. Él puso la carnada, ellos mordieron el anzuelo, y ahora los propios psiquiatras juran que Hiram se encontraba perfectamente cuerdo.**

**Pero estaba loco, ¿no? Después de todo se suicidó.**

**Se hallaba deprimido. Era un anciano solitario.**

El Bufete de abogados Fabray parecía un torbellino cuando Russel regresó. Según los estándares de Washington, se le consideraba relativamente pequeño: sesenta abogados. Russel era el fundador y socio principal. Brody Weston y otros cuatro eran llamados socios, lo que significaba que Russel los escuchaba de vez en cuando y compartía con ellos una parte de las ganancias.

Tres grupos de abogados auxiliares lo esperaban en la recepción de su espaciosa oficina. Dos secretarias le entregaron una pila de memorandos y mensajes telefónicos.

**¿Cual es el mas importante?** Preguntó

**Yo creo que este** respondió la secretaria

Era un mensaje de Sue Sylvester, una mujer con la que había hablado al menos tres veces por semana en el ultimo mes. Marcó el numero telefónico y Sur contesto de inmediato. Fue al grano.

**Oye, Russel, ya te imaginarás como está presionándome la familia. Quieren saber lo que hay en el maldito testamento.**

Las siguientes frases serian cruciales , y Russel las había planeado con sumo cuidado.

**No tan rápido, Sue.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?**

**Esto del suicidio me inquieta ¿Como puede estar cuerdo un hombre segundos antes de arrojarse al vacío?**

**Pero tú oíste a nuestros psiquiatras. ¡rayos, incluso todos están filmados!**

**¿ Y siguen sosteniendo su opinión a pesar del suicidio?**

**Sin dudarlo**

**¿ Puedo ver sus dictamines parciales?**

**Te los enviare en este mismo instante**

**Hazlo, por favor** Russel colgó el teléfono y sonrió para sí.

A continuación hizo pasar a los auxiliares, tres grupos de abogados jóvenes, brillantes e intrépidos. Russel empezó a resumir el contenido del testamento manuscrito de Hiram y los problemas legales que quizá generaría. Asignó al primer equipo la formidable tarea de estudiar la capacidad testamentaria. Russel quería un análisis de todos nos casos relativos a la firma de un testamento por una persona considerada loca.

El segundo grupo fue enviado a investigar testamentos hológrafos, específicamente las mejores formas de atacarlos y defenderlos.

**Tienen ustedes** indico al tercer equipo** que encontrar a una persona que, según sospecho, no quiere que la encuentren.**

Les comento lo que sabía sobre Rachel Berry. Era muy poco.

**Primero, quiero que investiguen a**_** Misioneros para las tribus del mundo,**_** como operan y dónde. En segundo lugar, elijan a los dos mejores investigadores privados de Washington. Suelen ser ex agentes del FBI que se especializan en localizar personas desaparecidas. En tercer lugar, el padre de Rachel se llamaba Leroy Berry, ya difunto. Hay que armar su biografía.**

Russel les ordenó retirarse. Una secretaria le informó que habían llamado del crematorio. Ya podían pasar a recoger las cenizas del señor Berry.

**N/A Capitulo pequeño. se que puede resultar aburrido al principio, pero nadie los obliga a seguir esta historia, agradezco a quien la sigue, no es tan facil adaptar una historia. gracias por sus follows y favs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**PLANES ADELANTADOS**

Hiram hijo se cuidó la resaca hasta el medio dia; después, bebió una cerveza y decidió que era hora de entrar en acción. Llamó a su principal abogado para que investigara la situación. El hombre le advirtio que tuviera paciencia.

**Esto puede tardar un poco Hiram**

**Tal vez no estoy de humor para esperar** replicó Hiram. Colgó el teléfono de golpe y camino hasta la parte trasera de su departamento miserable donde, por fortuna, no encontró a Kitty, su esposa. Ya habían peleado tres veces, y apenas era medio día. Tal vez ella había salido de compras, a gastar la nueva fortuna de Hiram Jr.

No había nadie más. Sus dos hijos estaban en la universidad en otra ciudad, por cuenta de Lilian, que todavía conservado parte del dinero que le había arrebatado a Hiram en el divorcio unos decenios antes. De modo que Hiram Jr. vivía solo con Kitty, una divorciada de treinta años. Kitty trabajaba como agente de bienes raíces, vendia primorosos nidos de amor a recién casados.

Hiram Jr. abrió otra cerveza y se contemplo en el espejo del vestíbulo.

**Hiram Berry Jr.** proclamó** hijo de Hiram Berry, el décimo hombre mas ricode Estados Unidos, ya difunto, al que le sobreviven sus amantísimas esposas e hijos, todos los cuales lo amarán más después de la validación del testamento. ¡Sí!**

Se puso su mejor traje, uno gris que había vestido el día anterior cuando el querido viejo enfrentó a los psiquiatras y tuvo una brillante actuación. Hiram Jr. podía vivir en una pocilga, pero el mundo nunca la vería. Sin embargo, el mundo veía su BMW, de modo que hacia hasta lo imposible cada mes para reunir lis seiscientos ochenta dólares del alquiler.

Maldijo su departamento cuando salía del estacionamiento. Lo habían criado mejor. Su vida fue cómoda y lujosa durante los primeros veinte años, luego recibió su herencia. Pero sus cinco millones habian desaparecido antes de que el cumpliera sus treinta, y su padtr lo despreciaba por ello.

¡Ah, que mansión se construiría! En menos de un año, quizá se mudara a Malibú o Aspen o a Palma Beach, donde haría alarde del dinero y todos lo tomarían en serio. Echó a reír.

Un conocido dirigía la agencia de BMW y Porsche donde alquilaba el auto. Hiram entró en la sala de exhibición como si fuera el rey del mundo, pavoneándose y sonriente. Podría comprar el negocio si quisiera. Sobre el escritorio de un vendedor vio el diario de la mañana: enormes titulares en negro sobre la muerte de su padre.

El gerente, Jacob, salio a toda prisa de su oficina.

**Hiram, lo siento mucho** manifiesto.

**Gracias** respondió Hiram** pasó a mejor vida**

**Mi más sentido pesame** añadió Jacob, al tiempo que entraba en la oficina y cerraba la puerta** el diario dice que firmo un testamento apenas antes de morir. ¿Es cierto eso?**

Hiram ya hojeaba los elegantes catálogos con los últimos modelos **si, dividió sus bienes en seis partes, una pata cada uno de nosotros, kitty quiere un Porsche, un carrera 911 rojo.**

Jacob se quedo boquiabierto. ¿Acaso este tipo, el inútil de Hiram Jr., era millonario de la noche a la mañana?

**Claro Hiram, ¿Cómo vas a pagarlo?**

**Lo pagare al mismo tiempo que el mio, otro 911 pero en negro. ¿Cuando pueden entregarmelos?**

**Tendre que pedirlos primero. Eso tardara uno o dos dias a lo sumo ¿Cuando tendras el dinero?**

**Mas o menos en un mes. Pero quiero los autos ahora mismo.**

**Oye Hiram, no puedo entregar dos autos nuevos sin recibir algun tipo de pago.**

**Muy bien. Entonces cruzare la calle para ver los Jaguar.**

**Dejame conseguirtelos**

**Eres un hombre listo **concluyo Hiram

Asi como Hiram, todos los herederos plabeaban ya que hacer con su parte, Ramble pensaba formar una banda, era su sueño, cantar la primera voz y ser perseguido por chicas. Por otro lado, su madre Tyra, hacia calculos sobre lo que posiblemente le habia dejado Hiram, seis años atras, cuando se habia divorciado de él recibio diez millones y solo le quedaban dos, esperaba al menos recibir unos cincuenta millones.

Geena y su esposo Cody, se la pasaron buscando una casa en un complejo bastente costoso, al final del dua estaban ofertando por una casa de cuatro millones y medio.

Rex, el hermano de hiram jr, era el unico con problemas con la ley, estaba bajo investigacion por evasion de impuestos, tenia una cadena de bares atendidos por chicas con el torso descubierto y centros nocturnos de desnudistas, los cuales estaban a nombre de Ámbar Rockwell, su esposa, una ex-desnudista y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. Bastaria una pelea desagradable, y ella podria desaparecer. Sua preocupaciones se esfumaron con la muerte de Hiram. Rex paso el dia con Sue Silvester, su abogada. Ansiaba el dinero con desesperacion. Sue estaria a su lado durante todo el proceso. Rex queria el control del grupo Berry.

Su parte de las acciones, fuera la que fuera, sumada a la de Hiram jr y ambas hermanas, seguramente les daria la mayoria accionaria para fines de votacion. Pero ¿estaban las acciones en un fideicomiso, se las entregarian sin mas, o estarian unidas a alguna condicion perversa para que Hiram pudiera gozar desde la tumba?

**¡Tenemos que ver ese maldito testamento! **Le grito a Sue. Ésta lo apaciguo con una comida prolongada y buen vino; después, al caer la tarde, pasaron del vino al whisky.

Para Russel Fabray y Brody Weston, el vuelo hacia Lima en el jet privado del señor Berry seria un respiro agradable en medio del caos que el propio Berry originó al suicidarse.

Los abogados de los herederos Berry acosaban a Russel. Sus comentarios cautelosos a Sue Sylvester sobre la capacidad testamentaria del anciano habian generado gran inquietud entre las familias, y todas reaccionaron con predecible histeria. Y con amenazas. Este viaje seria como unas breves vacaciones. Él y Brody podrian revisar las pesquisas preliminares y planear su estrategia.

Sobre el tema de Rachel Berry, los investigadores habian averiguado poco. Misioneros para las tribus del mundo, cuyas oficinas centrales estaban en Texas, tenian cuatro mil misioneros dispersos por el orbe, trabajando con pueblos indigenas. En brasil atendian a no menos de 28 tribus. Rachel quiza vivia en una choza o un cobertizo y era totalmente ajena a los acontecimientos y preocupaciones del mundo. Parecia casi cruel molestarla.

**Tal vez no la encontremos nunca **señalo Weston **no hay telefonos ni electricidad. Hay que ir de excursion entre las montañas para llegar hasta esta gente.**

**No nos queda más remedio **respondio Russel.

Uno de los aparatosde fax a bordo del avion empezo a zumbar, y comenzaron los memorandos. El primero era de la secretaria de Russel: una list de llamadas telefonicas de la mañana, casi todas de abogados de los herederos Berry. Dos eran de periodistas. Los auxiliares del bufete tambien enviaron los resultados de sus pesquisas sobre diversos aspectos de leyes aplicables de Virginia.

El jet aterrizo en Lima, donde hacia buen tiempi. Bajaron del avion, caminaron treinta metros y abordaron el helicoptero de Hiram. Al cabo de diez minutos sobrevolaban la propiedad que tanto amaba. Una rafaga de viento sacudio la nave, y Weston palidecio. Russel corrio una puerta, y un viento helado le azoto la cara.

El piloto describio circulos a seiscientos metros de altura mientras Russel vaciaba las cenizas de una pequña urna negra. El viento las disperso de inmediato en todas direcciones. Los restos de Hiram desaparecieron mucho antes de tocar el suelo.


End file.
